


Training Day

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kate Bishop and Carmilla Black have found a unique friendship, born from them both being in wedgie-wars with others. So, they've taken to training together to get better at giving the underwear-pulling prank, as ridiculous as that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

"No way, how can you _not_ like Star Wars?"

"Hey-eik!-in fairness, I never actually watched the originals until last month, and honestly, don't get the hype."

"But they're classics! They're some of the best movies ever!"

"And so is Citizen Kane, but I fell asleep watching that too."

Carmilla Black rolled her eyes, not understanding how anyone could really have this opinion. Really, she's not a mega fan but she doesn't get how anyone could not like these films. Yet, Kate Bishop apparently doesn't.

"You going to let me up any time soon? I think my legs are falling asleep."

Carmilla stood up, releasing the grip she had on the other girl's underwear, letting the raven-haired archer roll on her back and away from the poisonous green-haired spy. The two were dressed in simple attire, grey sweat pants and green sports bra for Carm and a purple tank top and black yoga pants for Kate, standing in a small rented space in a gym, training together. It wasn't typical training, of course, but rather, they were working to improve a specific skill they've both found themselves using.

See, both girls have spent the last few months in what can best be described as wedgie-wars. Kate has been locked in a battle-of-the-waistbands with her teammate and frequent kissing buddy Tommy Shepherd, AKA Speed, while Carmilla has been fighting a multi-sided panty-war with the women in her family (which, unfortunately for her, happen to be the She-Hulks). As both girls lack super speed or strength, instead being primarily badass-but-normal combatants (save Kate's perfect aim and Carmilla's toxic arm, of course), they have a severe disadvantage to the others, which they've had to make up for by creativity and determination. Sometimes, this is enough, but other times, well, let's just say they've both found out underwear is now their biggest expense.

And so, here they are. After getting into a scuffle where somehow wedgies got involved, the two become unusual friends, who've bonded over the shared frequency of wedgies. They of course took to giving them to each other, though they've kept their focus on their other targets and, knowing their more evened playing field, became unofficial allies, training with one another to better their wedgie-giving skills, and even lent a hand to the other once or twice (though those are stories for another time, but Kate is now avoiding Lyra, and Tommy's doing the same to Carmilla). And so, here they are, trying to wedgie one another under the pretence they're working to get better at it to get the others involved.  
How this lead to an argument about Star Wars though is anyone's guess.

"You sure you're beating him now? I swear you're just as easy as the first time we met." Carmilla comments, taken a moment to catch her breath as Kate stood up, readjusting her purple running briefs.

"Positive; I did the math, and he's now spending more money on underwear a month then I am, and his underwear's a lot cheaper."

"Huh, you go-girl, high-five." Carmilla grins, holding up her left hand, earning a knowing smirk from Kate as she passes, having fallen for _that_ trick enough in the past.

"Whatever, what about you, still losing?" Kate asks, grabbing a drink, and tossing her one.

"I'm not losing, OK, my battle's just bigger than yours. When you're trading wedgies with three different Hulks, then you get to decide who's losing." Carmilla retorts, gulping down the water.

"Huh, well, not an actual Hulk, I did give America one last week." Kate muses, raising Carmilla's interest.

"For real?"

"Oh yeah. Biggest. Mistake. Ever." Kate explains, cringing in memory. "You ever get a flying wedgie?"

"Yeah, and? Not that big of a deal."

"No, I mean, _literally_ flying."

"Oh...oh! Oh, owe! That must have burnt."

"Yeah, well, she followed it up with a snow-wedgie, so didn't burn for long." Kate shrugs, pulling her yoga pants back up after sorting out her underwear and putting the drink down. "So, ready for the next round."

"Always; this time you coming at me, or me coming at you?" Carmilla asks, putting her own drink down and stretching.

"My turn going at you. Remember, need you to be as fast as you can; gotta be as close to the real thing as you can." Kate instructs, doing a quick stretch, before getting ready.

"Got it. Go when you're ready."

With that, Kate slowly edges around, before lunging forward, trying to tackle her. Carmilla ducks out of the way, but Kate was expecting it and so manages to grab her by her loose sweat pants and pantses her, causing her to trip over.

"Owe!"

Jumping on her back while she can, Kate wastes no time grabbing the exposed yellow smiley-printed boyshorts and pulling back, lifting Carmilla's lower back up as Kate tugged and tugged.

"Ack! OK, so, think I asked this before, but other than America, how often do you do this stuff with the other Young Avengers, besides your speedy little friend?" Carmilla asks, while gritting her teeth from the wedgie.

"Not as much; we always kinda pulled little pranks every now and then, and wedgies were one of them, but mostly just if they forgot to wear a belt and we were feeling like being a jerk." Kate answers, almost like they were just running a treadmill rather than ruining each other's elastic waistbands. "It was unfair though because Billy was a total little bitch who used magic to cheat."

"Hm, magic users, gotta hate them and their total little bitchness." Carmilla nods in agreement as Kate let her underwear snap back, before similarly stepping away as she rolled onto her back and fixed the wedgie, pulling her pants up shortly after. "Do you remember who started it?"

"Not sure. I know Eli gave me my first wedgie, and I know Tommy and Cassie never shied away from this stuff, but don't remember how it first became a thing for us. You?"

"Credit goes to me there; I always found them fun to do, so I just brought it into the family when they brought me in." Carmilla explains with a simple shrug, getting into another fighting position, as Kate did the same.

This time, Carmilla charges, ready for Kate to dodge, but instead she stands her ground and just waits for her to connect, before falling back and flipping her back over with a melvin-judo-flip.

"Owe! God, have to admit, that was a creative touch." Carmilla groans, laying on her back, rolling to her side as she stuffed the panty back into the front of her pants.

"Hey, tried to think like a She-Hulk. I didn't take them for the dodging type." Kate muses, shrugging a bit before glancing at her watch. "And, I think that's all we have time for."

Carmilla checks the time herself and sighs; they booked the floor until four, and it's about that time now. In five minutes a karate class or spin class or something will be here to do their thing. Not wanting to lose the last hit, though, Carmilla grins as Kate turns away before lunging at her feet, pulling her to the ground.

"Owe! Hey!" Kate protests as Carmilla climbs onto her back, pinning her there.

"Sorry, but you know how I have to be the one to get the last hit in." Carmilla teases, briefly drumming Kate's cheeks while she has her here, before hooking her fingers around her waistband and hoisting out, earning a yelp from the trapped bird.

"God damn it, I swear, you leave me here again I will murder you in the locker room." Kate threatens, gritting her teeth as she felt Carmilla grabbing her foot, pulling it back.

"Good luck with that." Carmilla continues as she pulls the briefs out more, before hooking them onto Kate's foot, pulling her sneaker through the leghole to keep it stuck. With that, she stood up, watching as Kate tried in vain to free her leg and her underwear from one-another. Evidently, it was a poor choice to wear such tight resistant underwear, given how difficult this is.

"So, Starbucks after this?" Carmilla adds, grabbing their stuff, getting ready to leave her there; it won't be a problem, she'll catch up soon.

"Grrrr....yeah, OK. You're paying though."


End file.
